


New Start

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate events for the final season

On the morning of her wedding, Brittany receives a handmade white lace rose in a crystal vase. There’s no note but she knows it’s from Kurt. When she walks down the aisle, the lace rose is tucked into her bouquet.

As Brittany and Santana exchange vows, Kurt settles into a first-class seat and gives Chase a smile. They’re on a two week assignment for Vogue, but only one of them has a return ticket.

Everything Kurt still owns is in his carry-on or his checked bag. Kurt’s apartment has been sublet and everything else sold or traded. In Kurt’s wallet is a letter of introduction to the Dean of LADA, London’s answer to NYADA.

He’ll be back; New York is his home, but it will be in his time, on his terms. Anyone who thinks differently is welcome to keep their opinion to themselves.

Chase touches Kurt’s arm and tilts his tablet so they both can see. Kurt’s designs are on screen along with Chase’s additions. They’re working on a collaboration for London Vogue to feature new designers. Kurt’s still not convinced his work should be included but, for once, he’s taking what’s being offered.

Working devolves into a discussion of bad television and they end up watching Chase’s ridiculous collection of cat videos until it’s time to sleep. Kurt wakes up refreshed and light-hearted in time to prepare for landing.

He steps onto British soil just about the time Brittany and Santana arrive at their honeymoon destination. As they kiss, Santana’s hand brushes the lace rose pinned to Brittany’s shirt.

Kurt takes a deep breath and strides out into the morning light, moving forward and eager for a new start.

::end::

PS: Coincidentally, Adam is doing graduate work at LADA and he and Kurt reunite. When they get married, Brittany gives Adam the lace rose.


End file.
